Surprise,Surprise !
by Wolf Magician
Summary: The angels have fallen and Dean and Sam are left on their own.Is Cas alive? What is Metatron planning? Is someone from the past right behind the Winchesters? Read to find out! (this is what i think will happen in season 9,don't expect much)


**HIYALL**

**I know i have been gone for months but here i am now :) **

**I DO NOT TAKE CREDIT FOR THE SHOW ONLY FOR THE IDEA IT CAME FROM THE LAST EPISODE NOR THE SHOW IS MINE IT BELONGS TO ERIC KRIPKE**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

_Sam: What's happening?_

_Dean: Angels! they're falling !_

*Cas looks in the sky with confusion in his eyes,while the angels are being cast out from heaven*

_what is happening? _he thinks to himself

Sam: Where's Cas? Is he alright?

Dean: I don't know, we gotta find him but first,we must take you someplace safe!

Sam: Dean i'm alright i can still move and-

Dean: We have no idea where he is, hell we don't even know if he's alive and you have to be safe so we're gonna go find a motel and get you fixed and then we can go find Cas

Sam: *nods*

*Sam and Dean both get in the impala and drive to the nearest motel*

**With Cas**

Cas(now Jimmy Novak): W-What happened? The last thing i remember is giving myself as a vessel to Castiel but, what is this? Why am i alive and how can i control my body again? Where is Castiel?

*looks around and finds a phone not far in the grass. sees a number*

_Dean_

Jimmy: He's in my speed dial. He must be important.

**With The Boys**

*phone rings*

Dean: Cas? Is that you?

Jimmy: This is Jimmy Novak. You were in my speed dial, who are you?

Dean:*looks at Sam with a frown on his face* _no Cas _

Dean: Where are you?

Jimmy: I-I don't know,there's a pond next to me but i can't seem to find any kind of wait there's a sign, it says Ankeny,Iowa

Dean:*covers phone with hand and looks up to Sam* that's not far we can go and take him

Dean: Okay stay there we'll be there in a few hours go find a motel kay?

Jimmy: Okay but i still don't know who are-

*dean hangs up*

Jimmy: ...-you

*Jimmy checks in a motel near him and goes off to bed quickly after*

Dean: Well at least we know where he is, how you doin Sammy?

Sam:I'm fine Dean

Dean: Last time you said that you lost your soul. I really mean it,how do you feel i mean, with the trials and all?

Sam:I told you i don't feel anything it's like it was all a hallucination,i don't have a slightest feeling that could remind me of the trials. It's like they're gone in an instant.

Dean: Great! We can go and save Cas now! Pack your junk!

*Sam and Dean are in the impala and there is Bon Jovi on the radio*

Dean: Ah,feels great to not be mixed with all those angels and trials and crap again ain't it Sammy?

*Sam is snoring,dead asleep*

Dean: Aw poor Sammy, he's been through hell. Literally. *laughs*

*phone rings again,Dean picks up,it's Garth*

Garth: Dean ! I don't know what's happening there are omens everywhere everything's crazy!

Dean: Calm down Garth ! What do you mean omens everywhere?

Garth: I mean demonic omens and im not talkin' Azazel style cattle mutilations im talkin' massive thunderstorms,temperature fluctuations goin wild,vibrating whole buildings-

Dean: Okay Okay i get you, where exactly is all of this happening right now?

Garth: Everywhere! it's on the news,the radio, America is goin wild !

Dean: Ok so what do you think this is all coming from? Angels?

Garth: Well that's the thought.

Dean: Ok right now Cas is de-vesseled and i'm going to get his vessel and talk things out and you go talk to Kevin and see how is he doing and you go find something about these omens

Garth: Ok call you later

*dean and sam arrive at the motel where Jimmy is*

Dean: Cas ? Is that you?

Jimmy: I'm afraid that i'm not supporting Castiel anymore and i have no idea why

Sam: What's the last thing you remember?

Jimmy: Uh, the night i became Castiel's vessel again so he didn't hurt my daughter and... nothing more only blurry parts

Dean: Well let us fill you in, so uh this Naomi chick is like something higher in the chain up in heaven ad she went in Cas's brain for god knows what reason so we thought she was the bad out she wasn't and then this Metatron guy comes up,he's the scribe of god as he calls himself, and he manipulated Cas so he could do a spell and cast out all the angels from heaven here,to Earth.

Jimmy: Cast out like...-

Dean: Yeah like God cast out Lucifer and that's why we think Cas got de-vesseled and you're still alive.

Cas: So what there are no angels anymore or?

Dean: We have no clue

Dean: I'm Dean by the way and this is Sam you know,we saved you from demons .

Jimmy:oh yeah now i remember

*a woosh is heard. Dean gasps. Sam falls off his chair. Jimmy raises a brow*

Gabriel: Hey guys! How are you? Glad i'm back ey'?

Sam: Gabriel? Why are you alive?

Gabriel: I expected a warm welcome but hey,it's nothing i'm just back from the dead you know, SAME OLD.

Dean: Stop tryin'a be funny,why're you here?

Gabriel:I have no idea. I guess god needed me for some reason. so here i am IN the flesh.

* * *

THAT'S ALL FOLKS !

so um yeah this is what i think should happen ok im too lazy to write more so im guessing i wont be so pumped about it tomorrow i will make this a one shot and if i decide to write more i'll update!

Stay Awesome! :3


End file.
